


Under a Rosette Nebula

by Jazine



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Childhood Trauma, Episode Related, F/M, First Time, Guilt, Love Confessions, Nebulas rock, Porn Porn And More Porn, Porn with Feelings, Romance, twin flames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:08:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27430252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazine/pseuds/Jazine
Summary: “Today was indeed groundbreaking. I, too, couldn’t unwind. Sleep wouldn’t come.  Not after what happened to Saru today. His transformation is a miracle and inspirational.”Pike stood up straight to face Michael with an astonished look on his face.“Miracle? Inspirational? Careful, Michael. It sounds like you’re becoming a believer of the divinity.”
Relationships: Michael Burnham/Christopher Pike
Comments: 8
Kudos: 41





	Under a Rosette Nebula

**Author's Note:**

> After Saru breaks the Kelpien generational death curse of the va'hari, Michael goes through a groundbreaking transformation of her own. A Rosette Nebula guides her in dismantling her own limiting beliefs to open up her heart to the man she secretly fell in love with - Captain Christopher Pike. Takes place at the end of S2, Episode 4: "An Obal of Charon". 
> 
> *Big thanks to Alethia who gave me the courage to write my first fic on one of the most versatile compatible couples in ST. She's right, more people need to write stories on these two. Oh, I also blame her for featuring nebulas in her wonderful stories. Now, I'm obsessed with them, so much so, that I wrote this story with one as a center backdrop!

Commander Michael Burnham walked out on the USS _Discovery’s_ observation deck during the stillness of gamma shift to gaze at her favorite type of nebula – a Rosette Nebula.

It bathed the balcony in its dazzling crimson light created by a cluster of stars, the younger stars forming at center stage framed by their older counterparts. The forming and shaping resonated with Michael than ever before after the life-changing experience she witnessed in Saru today. So much so that she was too wired to sleep.

Michael and the Kelpien first officer had been historically at odds when they first served together on the USS _Shenzou_ but somehow managed to ultimately flourish into a close sibling relationship.

Michael looked back on with shame at her past behavior towards Saru on the _Shenzou_. At times, she practiced outright bullying. Like a shark sensing blood from its prey, Michael’s younger self unapologetically exploited Saru’s weaknesses of fear and doubt. He represented everything her Vulcan upbringing taught her to despise.

The Kelpiens were well known for being a prey species that evolved to develop a heightened sense of detecting danger to ensure survival. When they are dying, a biological mandate occurs within them called the va'hari.

The _Discovery_ tracked Spock’s fugitive flight coordinates came across a dying species that triggered Saru's biological mandate. He nearly lost his life today, and in facing death, he broke the curse of the va’hari, and he found a liberating rebirth of shedding his fear.

Michael couldn’t help smiling to herself at such an event. She looked out on the observation deck, overwhelmed by the fact that so many possibilities that seem impossible can indeed come into fruition.

She let out a small laugh feeling delighted. As she admired the Rosette Nebula, she found she didn’t have to feel guilty for wanting to gaze out into the galaxy with childlike wonder.

Her childhood attachment to astronomy became a source of trauma since she blamed her selfish indulgence for pressuring her parents to delay their departure to see a supernova. Had she not been so indulgent, they would have missed the Klingon attack, and her parents would still be alive. Illogical to blame a small child, but it is the burden she always put on herself.

She found some ways to ease her guilt as of recent. Her current indulgence to star gaze has been resurrected since Captain Christopher Pike took command of the _Discovery_. He often gazed out at the stars in his ready room during briefings as if he drew from its strength to problem solve and strategize the topics at hand. Other times he looked out admiring the galaxy’s beauty when he wanted to unwind from the stressors of the day and giving his captain’s hat a break, no matter how temporary it was.

Michael shivered, not from being cold, but from the heat that stirred in her body whenever she thought of Christopher, _Chris_ , as his friends called him. She didn’t have the pleasure of having such a relationship with him. She appropriately addressed him as ‘Captain’ and ‘Sir’ since she was subordinate to his command. The relationship confused and excited her ever since he first beamed aboard.

Initially, Michael chided herself. She tried to logically conclude that her attraction to Pike had been due to her brother Spock. After all, Pike had been the only one who knew what her brother was like _today_.

Michael, nor their parents, were privy to Spock’s life as science officer on the USS _Enterprise_. Amanda, their mother, was the only family member Spock reached out to, and that contact still was limited at best. Captain Pike became the person with whom Spock shared confidences. Captain Pike became the person Spock saw every day, worked for, and respected, resulting in a mutual, trusted friendship. A very stark contrast to the non-existent and bitterly laced relationship Michael had with him.

During the mission to Terralysium is when Michael was forced to admit her true feelings for her captain. Those feelings were utterly independent of Pike’s connection to Spock.

She and Pike had organic chemistry. It showed in the way they were able to communicate and understand one another seamlessly. It fiercely showed during their vigorous debates on Shakespeare, religion, God, and Clarke’s Third Law. His intellect surprised, challenged and excited her.

After their first mission together on the search and rescue of the USS _Hiawatha_ , Pike confided to Michael in a way that showed he trusted her and felt a closeness. Michael wanted to believe it meant he possibly could be developing feelings for her outside of a trusted colleague. Still, she immediately chased the hopeful theory away, feeling like a delusional lovesick schoolgirl.

Michael mostly felt silly when realizing she wasn’t the only person harboring amorous feelings for the new handsome, charismatic captain. She couldn’t blame the women and even the men crew members who became enraptured with Pike’s easy-going confidence, warmth, fairness, charisma, and intellect who wouldn’t back down to fight what he believed to be right.

As Tilly more crudely put it, Pike was a scorching hot piece of ass.

He truly embodied the traits of a great leader. He didn’t pretend he possessed all the answers. He didn’t hide his fallibility, nor did he treat it as a sign of weakness. He had the brilliant capacity to use each crew member's strengths and then take a proper course of action.

He motivated every one of his crew members to be better, to stretch their ability on what they think they were capable of, and go the distance. Of course, there were his physical characteristics. Michael wrapped her arms around herself, seeing his classic handsome squared-jaw face with the soulful, warm blue eyes that caressed her face whenever he addressed her.

Michael’s hands rubbed her arms as her mind went to his body. Tall, athletic with well-defined arm muscles that easily showed through his uniform. Just thinking about it made an involuntarily sigh escape from her body.

She felt guilty for the moments on the bridge when she took secret glances at him, especially when he got out of his chair to go over readings with either Detmer or Owo leaning over their stations. Her eyes would gaze in pleasure at his ass.

His buttocks were so round and firm in the form-fitting uniform pants. Michael could only imagine what those ass cheeks looked like naked. On more than one occasion, she daydreamed about cupping his rear, enjoying how it felt in her palms.

Michael blushed in shame and shook herself out of it. Thank goodness her more detailed furtive fantasies of feeling him up didn’t take place on the bridge but during solitary late lunches in the mess hall when most people were back on shift.

Her falling for Pike faced Michael with a dilemma. She thought the attempt of opening her heart was over forever after the disastrous way things ended with Ash Tyler. She wasn’t in love with him anymore. Still, she did find the ability to forgive him for his unspeakable transgressions against her, Dr. Culber, and Starfleet under the influence of the Klingon warrior Voq’s DNA being grafted to him against his will.

Once she came to terms that she and Tyler were truly over, Michael could now admit that she fell in love with Captain Pike-Chris, at least to herself.

Such feelings were foolish and inappropriate due to the disparaging rank, among other things. The _Discovery_ had Pike on borrowed time. His temporary command of the ship would end when the _Enterprise_ could meet safety code regulations to set off again and continue its five-year mission.

In the meantime, there was Starfleet’s priority one mission of the seven red signals and recovering Spock from the clusterfuck he got into from his connection to them. It was the most inconvenient love Michael could have experienced.

She barely heard the doors of the observation deck swish open.

“Penny for your thoughts, Michael?”

Michael froze at the deep warm, masculine voice. She dug her fingernails into the palm of her hand before turning around. When she did, her breath caught in her throat at the sight of Captain Pike. The collar of his command jacket was undone, leaving the neck of his navy bue undershirt exposed. His thick short salt and pepper hair still looked perfect—the nebula’s light played across his handsome face, enhancing the blue in his eyes.

“Sir,” she said in a way in the form of a greeting. He smiled at her before looking out, enjoying the view. 

"We’re both off-duty and alone. You’re safe to call me Chris during these special hours.” His voice lowered when he said the last part of the sentence. He looked back at Michael with a wink.

Michael suppressed the urge to lick her lips. She thought of Tilly previously remarking how Pike made sexy look like another day at the office. Michael became all too aware of being alone with the Captain in the late evening hours that had nothing to do with an impending crisis.

She replied in a tentative voice as If she were trying on a new outfit, “Yes, _Chris_. I’ll remember that.”

Pike raised his eyebrow. “I hope you will.” Again, he said in that low voice, sounding irresistibly sexy.

This time Michael couldn’t help but visibly swallow, staring at his lips. His blue eyes registered her reaction. He gave her a slow lazy grin before leaning over the railing, looking out at the nebula’s beauty. She forced herself to keep her eyes forward, focusing on the back of his head.

Chris said while still staring out at the stars. “I hope I’m not intruding. I didn’t think anyone would be here at this hour. My usual whiskey nightcap wasn’t enough to take the edge off today’s events. Tonight, I need to lean on the stars more than ever.”

Michael could empathize. “Today was indeed groundbreaking. You’re not interrupting at all. I, too, couldn’t unwind. Sleep wouldn’t come. Not after what happened to Saru today. His transformation is a miracle and inspirational.”

Pike stood up straight to face Michael with an astonished look on his face. “Miracle? Inspirational? Careful, Michael. It sounds like you’re becoming a believer of the divinity.”

Michael let out a faint laugh. She felt compelled to move closer to him. He felt like a magnet in every sense: his scent, his kindness, the way he engaged her.

“I don’t know about that, but you can say his transformation of ending his heightened sense of fear freed him, not only of physical death but of the limited way in how he viewed himself. He realized this distortion of his species robbed him of so much."

She smiled at Chris, who watched her with rapt attention and fascination. His brows knitted together. “How do you find it inspiring? What does it represent for you personally?”

She temporarily looked away from his probing beautiful blue eyes. Her eyes went back to the Rosette Nebula, relying on its brilliance for courage. She steeled herself before looking back at Chris. He watched her with anticipation like something hinged in the balance on how she answered.

Michael clasped her hands together. “It means that we…I…can transform. I tried to do my best to make up for the mess I caused inadvertently by starting the war. My act of mutiny was motivated with good intentions only to lead to disaster with so many lives lost.”

She felt the tears well up in her eyes. She gave a slight shrug feeling the power of Saru’s metamorphosis feeding her courage sustenance.

“Maybe, just maybe, there’s hope for me yet…in so many ways...with my brother…”

A loud silence hung between them. Chris cocked his head, leaning forward, not daring to say a word. His hand gripping the railing. Again, anxious, waiting.

“…and with you.”

Michael looked at him when she said that last part. Her eyes were unable to shield the honesty in them. She noticed his eyes widened. What were the feelings behind it?

The moment of opening fled, chased out by the cold dose of reality splashing all around her. Oh god, what had she done! She felt so naked standing before him having said that—a not so subtle subtextual confession. Michael quickly turned around to look at the young stars inside the cluster of the nebula. At this moment, they failed miserably to bring her comfort.

Pike’s voice pulled her out of her torturous thoughts. “Michael.”

She blinked rapidly, keeping the tears at bay. “I shouldn’t have said that.”

“Please look at me,” he said in a soft voice.

Michael blew out the breath she realized she had been holding in this entire time. She bit her lip before slowly turning back around. Her head tilted up to look at him, bracing for a gentle rejection. Yet, she saw nothing but openness and warmth.

Chris moved closer to her to the point they were practically touching. Michael had to remind herself to breathe. He gazed deep into her eyes, revealing a different kind of intimacy. One that Michael only thought she could dream of.

“You have no idea what you do to me. You are a wonderful and incredibly brilliant person who is far from needing hope. Most people could not have been able to endure what you went through and still excel. You have more than paid for your mistakes. You are so compassionate and caring. An invaluable asset to Starfleet…to me.”

Michael dared to reach out for his hands. He gladly welcomed her fingers by taking them in his palms and gently holding them, caressing her fingertips. His beautiful masculine hands that she fantasized about for so long were now lovingly touching her. Shivers raced along the length of her body.

“And _I_ cherish you,” he declared with such unwavering conviction.

Michael could no longer feel the ground underneath her feet. She felt the confines of self-punishment and doubt loosening. She reached up to touch his cheek with the back of her hand. His skin felt comforting and warm, with a hint of tickling stubble. Chris closed his eyes, reveling in her touch. She clocked the change in his breathing, becoming more pronounced.

The pad of her thumb traced over the softness of his lips. He slowly opened his eyes and drank her in while she explored his handsome face with happy curiosity, almost like a child. She ran her fingers through his luxurious hair, enjoying the texture of his thick strands.

She felt his hands go around her waist, bringing her against his beautiful body. Her breath quickened. He felt as good as he looked. No, even better. How could that even be possible?

“I thought these feelings were one-sided,” she said in a quiet voice, looking at him deep in his eyes, noticing his pupils dilating. 

Chris looked at her with adoring eyes. “Not a chance. My feelings for you have been building for quite some time. From that first day, beaming on board.”

Michael could not conceal the surprise on her face. She revisited the memory of that fateful day. Learning that Pike’s science officer would also be joining him on the _Discovery_ made her desperately hope to be reunited with Spock, no matter how tumultuous.

Those hopes were crushed when she saw the impassive face of Officer Connolly instead on the transporter pad.

The disappointment wasn’t strong enough to make her indifferent to Pike. Quite the opposite. She felt the immediate pull at the sight of him. His undeniable striking handsomeness in his gold uniform jacket, yet what caught her attention, was how he radiated with a commanding presence that didn’t feel oppressive nor sinister—the complete antithesis of his deceased predecessor - the infamous Gabriel Lorca.

All of Chris’s attention addressed Saru until Michael’s simile comment countering Connolly’s metaphor caught his attention.

Pike noticed her bewildered reaction. He chuckled. “You’re not the only one who’s proficient at hiding feelings.”

A playful, flirtatious glint showed in his eyes. “Although, there are times I purposely linger by Detmer and Owo’s workstations when I sensed you liked looking at my ass.”

The burning sensation of embarrassment filled Michael’s cheeks. She buried her face in Pike’s shoulder, mortified. “Oh, no! And here I thought I was discreet.”

Chris squeezed her waist, chuckling some more. “Please don’t apologize. It gave me some hope that you wanted me, too.”

Michael up looked at him from his shoulder in amazement, no longer needing any more explanations. She fully pressed herself against him, feeling liberated. Chris’s eyes went even darker with the kindling of arousal.

“Chris,” Michael moaned just before he crashed his mouth against hers.

She automatically wrapped her arms around his neck. Chris tilted his head to deepen the kiss. Her mouth had no choice to open by the force of his demanding lips, refusing to be denied access. They both moaned in unison as their tongues met and danced against each other.

If the feeling of sexual arousal had an actual taste, it would taste like him: the flavor of fiery, spicy whisky. Hearing his deep sexy voice moaning caused a gush of wetness to soak her panties. Michael brazenly opened her legs to feel more of him.

Chris’s cock began to stir in excitement. One of his hands went from her waist to softly palm her ass. It felt so good that Michael’s hips involuntarily snapped forward, desperately needing to rub against him, causing a satisfying groan out of Chris.

He stilled Michael by grabbing both her hips. He reluctantly broke their fevered kissing. Both of their foreheads pressed together, panting like they just sprinted a few laps around the ship.

“Although it’s late, anyone can walk through that door.”

All Michael could do was nod mutely in agreement. “Sorry, I got carried away,” she finally managed in a meek voice.

Chris kissed the tip of her nose. “You may have noticed you weren’t the only one.”

He put his hands back on her slender waist, looking at her like she was the most precious, beautiful being he laid eyes on.

Michael’s mouth felt dry as stuffed cotton. She swallowed before attempting to speak. “So, what do we do now?”

He angled his head in an inquiring manner. “Our being honest about how we feel for each other is brand new. Perhaps we should sleep on it and have dinner tomorrow evening in my quarters. How do you feel about that?”

The last thing Michael wanted to do for the rest of the night was to go back to her quarters sexually aroused only to stare at the dark ceiling in her bed while Tilly snored the night away. She knew what she wanted. She wanted to take a chance on love again with _him_.

Michael looked up at Pike, who stood there anxiously awaiting her response. She leaned up, taking the back of his neck with her hand pulling him forward to give him a slow scorching kiss comprised of gently sucking his lower lip followed by biting his upper one. The act caused Chris’ body to shiver. He was about to return the kiss when she pulled away and said in a sultry voice.

“I think we can work out the details tonight in your quarters and then decide how we should proceed from there. What do you say?”

Before he could respond, she gave him another kiss. This one was more achingly hotter than the first. Her tongue languidly swirled inside his mouth, causing him to crush her against his body. He looked down at her in a way that caused goosebumps to radiate up her arms.

Chris answered in a cracked, low voice, “Let’s go.”

They didn’t trust themselves until they were inside the privacy of Pike’s quarters, despite the deserted hallways and empty turbo lift. No words were spoken, yet so much was being said. The air between them heavily impregnated with sexual tension, ready to give birth to its actualization.

When they arrived at his quarters, Chris stepped aside and let Michael enter first. She felt very aware of his eyes, combing the length of her body. She couldn’t help but sway her hips with more exaggeration than usual. Human instinct overriding her Vulcan nurturing to attract her mate sexually.

She took in his surroundings for the first time. His upbringing on Earth in the Mojave Desert region was reflected by the southwestern theme of earth tones dominating the furniture accompanied by beautiful wooden quilt artwork adorning the walls. He had an expansive window view of the stars. The Rosette Nebula still shone bright, continuing to be a witness of this unfolding between them.

She saw his work desk station littered with data PADDS strategically placed in a way to keep him organized. A USS flagship can be a cold, sterile environment, and Christopher Pike took the care to create his own space into a welcoming warmth. Very reflective of the man himself.

Michael trembled when she felt Chris’s hand gingerly on the small of her back.

“Can I get you anything? A drink?”

She shifted from one foot to another with the raw awareness of the wetness between her thighs.

Michael faced him, placing her hands on his solid chest. Her thumbs were scraping across the fabric of his command jacket. The texture felt so rough to her now sensitive fingertips

“All I need is you, Chris,” she whispered, full of honesty.

Chris’s eyes danced with joy, coupled with relief. “I feel the same way. I just wanted to make sure that you knew there’s no pressure on how this should go tonight.”

His preoccupation with making sure the other person felt safe made him such a great leader, as well as a friend. And now as she was finding out, lover.

Michael’s fingers increased the pressure on caressing his chest, focusing on his nipples. Her fingertips made slow circling patterns on them. Even with the command jacket along with the navy blue undershirt underneath, she could feel them begin to harden under her touch.

“Michael,” Chris said in a low shocked voice followed by a soft moan.

She looked at him feeling powerful. “I’m here because I want to be here. I want us in your bed naked, exploring each other, finding out what we both enjoy. Don’t you want that, too, Chris?”

Chris rapidly blinked, processing her words. Something took over in him. The way he looked at Michael made her flush in excitement. He pulled her hard against him to reign fiery uncontrollable kisses to her mouth. Michael screamed into his mouth with excitement as she clung to him like a life raft.

His tongue licked against Michael’s flushed swollen lips. She opened her mouth to greet his tongue with hers. They both sighed in immense pleasure as their tongues lapped against each other.

Pike’s mouth then moved to the side of her neck. His breath against Michael’s skin caused her eyes to go back in her head. She arched her neck as much as she could to be bombarded by his lips, brandishing her.

His tongue glided along her throat, causing her to grab his hair, gasping for air. He worked his way back up, biting her jaw and chin before gently sinking his teeth into her earlobe.

“Oh, yes,” Michael cried out.

Chris sucked on her earlobe, getting another sob out of Michael. In between nibbles, he whispered into her ear, “Hmm...that’s it, Michael. Give in to it.”

He reached down, gently cupping between her legs. Her knees nearly buckled at the incredible sensation. Discovering the crotch of her uniform pants were damp with her arousal elicited a deep groan from Chris. He could only imagine how drenched her panties were.

Pike’s hands weren’t the only ones exploring. Michael’s hands traveled from his broad back down to his legendary ass. Her small hands captured his butt.

Her palms caressed his ass cheeks in a slow sensuous motion. Chris let out a long low moan from the pit of his core. He stared down at her with white-hot desire. Michael continued to shamelessly fondle his ass looking back at him with hooded eyes. The stimulation from her hands caused the further lengthening and hardening of Pike’s cock to the point his erection could cut a diamond.

She grounded herself against his palm, setting a new spark of lust possessing her entire body from her scalp to her feet.

Chris watched in rapt earnest as Michael became undone. The careful and controlled persona she showed to everyone else was now in the transformation of being dismantled. Michael took off her protective layers in front of him was indeed something to behold.

He felt so honored to be bestowed that earned trust. It excited him to no end that his body caused Michael to be in this state of ecstasy. Her beautiful mouth parted with closed eyes like being induced in a trance.

“Come here,” Chris ordered in a dark whisper. Michael let out a surprised yelp when she felt herself being effortlessly picked up by Pike. His physical strength intolerable sexy. Immediately she tied her arms around his neck and wrapped her legs around his waist.

He anchored her with his strong arms. Their mouths ravaged each other again during the short duration to his bedroom. She took advantage of her position to grind herself against his aching cock.

Chris wondered how the hell he would last with the sexual chemistry already so electric and hot between them. While his excitement could be written off partly by enduring a long hiatus of not being sexually active, he knew this dynamic was caused by being with Michael. She uniquely made him so excited, giving him the eagerness of a teenage boy.

He placed Michael on the bed where she disengaged her limbs from him to quickly hurry to the front of the mattress by the headboard. She took in Pike with hungry eyes with her attention being distracted by the impressive erection tenting the front of his pants.

“Enjoying what you see, Michael?”

Hearing his deep voice dripping in sex made her nipples instantly stiffened to the point they strained against the cups of her bra. She managed to tear her eyes away from between his legs to look at him. The way he stared at her with such unrestrained wantonness stole her breath away. She had to blink a few times to make sure she wasn’t dreaming.

Michael licked her lips, taking him in from head to toe. “Very much so. Take off your clothes in front of me. Slowly.” Chris looked pleasantly surprised.

“I was wondering when that bossy side of you would come out.” Michael kept her eyes glued to him as she kicked off her boots with her feet. They unceremoniously landed on the floor.

“Clothes off, now. I won’t tell you again, Captain.” Chris slightly trembled by the command. He always thought Michael had the sexiest voice, sultry and deep. Hearing that voice giving out sexual orders seriously turned him the fuck on.

He winked at her, “Aye, Commander.”

Michael’s chest began heaving up and down as Pike started to undress. She moved back to the edge of the mattress, sitting right in front of him to watch up close and personal. She raked her nails against the sides of his pants.

Chris unzipped his command jacket. The sound of the zipper coming undone electrified Michael. She took the jacket from him and threw it on the ground, never taking her eyes off Pike.

She held her breath when he took both hands to pull off his navy blue undershirt. Michael’s eyes were greeted to a visual of a solidly built frame of the defined muscle of arms, chest, and abs. His dark chest hair had swaths of grey in them. Her nostrils flared, taking in his scent – undeniably masculine and intoxicating.

Pike looked down at her the whole time he disrobed, enjoying her reactions. He could feel the pre-cum leaking from his cock. It desperately wanted to free from his clothing and underwear. He was about to undo his pants only to nearly lose it when Michael’s tongue unexpectantly licked the length of his uniform-clad hard-on.

He threw his head back with a loud hiss. “Michael!”

She withdrew her mouth and leaned back to stare at his cock, desperately straining against the pants with longing.

“You’re going to pay for that,” Pike said in a rough voice. He pushed her back on the bed, followed by making quick work of undoing his pants, pulling them and his boxer briefs down his limbs. Michael scrambled to rest on her elbows, greedily taking in the sight of his narrow hips, naked cock, and well-defined legs. She let out a lusty moan.

Chris’s sumptuous, swollen cock bounced into view with need. It was long, thick, and inviting, protruding out from his pubic hair. Pike came at her like a stalking tiger ready to pounce. He made short work of getting her upper half-naked. Her perky breasts were on display when he removed her bra. His fingers impatiently removed the clasp of her pants, roughly pulling them down with Michael eagerly kicking them off around her feet, leaving her wearing soaked panties.

Michael’s dark nipples were fully puckered and elongated, begging for his attention. Chris made an incoherent lustful sound before capturing one with his mouth as his hand stroked her other breast with his fingertip circling the tip of her nipple, followed by an unapologetic grab.

He moaned as he consumed her entire breast with his mouth. Michael leaned back on the bed, smiling in pleasure. Her fingers were running wild in his hair.

“Chris, just like that.”

Pike moved to the other breast licking the skin underneath, igniting new nerves coming to life in Michael. His tongue skated across her hardened nipple. He sucked up and down on the engorged length enjoying the most erotic sounds coming from her. Michael writhed underneath him until she felt one step away from forever being lost in sweet madness.

“Chris, enough! Please! I need you!”

Pike continued with determination to suckle her breast. He boldly placed his hand over her soaked panty covered mound, holding it firmly in his palm. His middle finger rubbed back and forth against the thin cotton material, causing Michael’s eyes to be glazed over in sheer pleasure.

He released her nipple to let out a deep breath. “I love it when you soak your panties for me, Michael,” he said in that sex-drenched low voice before his mouth clamped back down to resume consuming her breast. Michael’s thighs violently trembled. She responded with beseeched mewling.

Chris released her breast with a loud suction sound. His blue eyes looked at Michael’s frazzled lovely face, traveling southward to the length of her almost naked body. He let out a low murmur admiring her slender yet shapely frame and beautiful dark brown skin. Michael felt herself blushing under his appraisal.

“Damn, you are so fucking beautiful.” Chris didn’t waste any more time. He got up on his knees. They locked eyes as he slowly peeled off her damp panties down her beautiful legs. Michael clutched at his chest, watching him close his eyes, profoundly inhaling with a devilish smirk on his face.

“I can smell you, Michael, and you smell so good.” She made a gurgling sound observing his beautiful hands parting her thighs wide. He hurried down to kiss her flat belly before lowering his head.

“Oh, yeah,” he whispered, as he lustfully stared at the wet, glistening slit featuring Michael’s clit pouting out, demanding his undivided attention. He could almost taste the hunger to feast on her. Michael cupped her breasts, arching her back. Her hips had a mind of their own. They rolled in anticipation of Chris’s touch.

It was all the prompting Pike needed. His tongue plowed through her wet folds. His hands pulled her body forward by the waist, shoving Michael on to his mouth. The action made her scream out his name. His moans vibrated against her, resulting in sending waves of pleasure throughout her entire slit. Michael’s lower body nearly jumped in mid-air when Chris languidly sucked on each side of her vulva. His lips and tongue were so warm. So good. The loud sexy deep moans from his throat were evidence of how much he enjoyed eating her out.

Pike’s strong arm held Michael down. Her hips grounded against him as she pulled on his hair. Pike’s mouth continued his exploration to the jeweled prize of her clit. Michael’s eyes flew wide open at the sensation of Chris using his mouth as a pleasure suction cup. She tossed her head from side to side against the pillows. She screamed out his name repeatedly, like affirmations of gratitude. Sweat increasingly beading her body in response to the mounting tension.

Chris administered his fingers inside her, just enough to hit her sweet spot. Her muscles took his fingers hostage. The double stimulation of his tongue and fingers began the ascent of her orgasm. “Don’t stop! Don’t ever stop!”

And then it hit.

An intense, fiery ball of pleasure overtook her. The ignition started in her clit and spread like wildfire to the rest of her body, making her toes curl. Michael clutched at Pike’s strong shoulders. As she rode the waves of the intense climax, one after another seized her body. Chris kept up his ministrations. As the aftershocks followed, he slowed down and lightened up on the pressure he applied with his fingers and tongue. Michael’s damp body went limp.

After a while, she slowly came to. The melodic hum of the ship greeted her ears. The musky smell of her sex undeniably hung in the air. Her fuzzy gaze gradually came into focus, making out the dim lighting in the bedroom. She let out a contented purr when she felt Chris’s hand softly stroking her arm. Her voice felt weak, trying to use it.

“Chris.” His lips brushed against her shoulder. “I’m right here, Michael.”

He didn’t sound much better. Michael turned on her side to face him. The admiration in his eyes pricked her skin. He took her hand, bringing it to his lips, never taking his eyes from her. Chris studied Michael’s expression as her eyes left him to explore his body. She let out a joyful noise when she noticed his cock had remained hard as granite needing tending to.

He cocked his head. “Really,” he said, amused. “I thought you still needed more time.”

Michael barely heard him. His thick pulsing cock stole the bulk of her attention. Chris felt his skin tingle. The way she gazed at his cock compelled him to touch himself. Her eyes lit up at the visual. Her fingers lightly played over his balls, making him hiss out her name.

“I’m feeling greedy. There are so many things I want to do to you, but right now, I need you inside me.” Before he could respond, Michael pushed him flat on his back. He began to smile, but she quickly overtook his mouth with her own. Pike returned her greedy deep wet kisses with full force.

She laid herself out flat against his body. Nerve endings were coming back online to the nth degree as her nipples got nestled in his chest hair. His hands roamed all over her back, waist, and hips, leading them to squeeze her petite shapely ass. Michael felt possessed with her insatiable need for his body. Her bruised lips crashed into his with her hands running wildly in his hair. Her wet sex was resting on his pelvis, saturating his pubic hair. Their sounds of pleasure bordered on animalistic.

Michael hoisted herself up, knees straddling his waist. Chris pinched her already sensitive nipples. He looked up at her, showcasing the insane lust all over his face. His voice urgent, insistent. “Come on, Michael. Fuck me.”

The legendary Captain Pike demanding to be fucked sounded like music to her ears. Michael had long ago stopped cataloging the sexual fantasies she had about him, for there were far too many. The reality far outshined them all. She lifted herself off him, revealing a long stretchy trail of gooey wetness from between her legs attaching to his pubic bone. It caught his eyes, making Chris call out, “My god!”

Michael quickly hovered herself above him to line up with his cock. She pushed herself down on it in one fell swoop. Michael screamed, and Chris cried out, making his head sink into the pillows. His mouth parted open, losing himself in the indescribable pleasure of his cock being surrounded by the flooded wet heat of her sex.

It took a few seconds for Michael to recover from the bodily shock of being completely stretched. She started to ground herself, fiercely onto his engorged sex. Chris kept crying out in pleasure. He desperately grabbed her hips, encouraging her rhythms. Michael threw her head back, whimpering at how unbelievably good Chris felt inside her. So perfect, like he was custom made to fit her, and her alone.

The realization dawned on Chris that there wasn’t a chance in hell he would be able to last for much longer. It made him feel like an inexperienced teenager. That simply would not do. He had to get her off and soon.

Michael let out a surprised gasp at Chris rotating their positions resulting in her laying on her back. He paused to put a pillow underneath her hips. Her eyes flickered in confusion. Clarity came when Chris quickly thrust himself back into her. He was able to go in deep, hitting all the right spots with more intensity.

Michael pinned Chris’s waist with her thighs, unable to get enough of him being buried inside her. Each pleasure stroke he delivered hit her sweet spot. Her nails sailed down the flexing muscles of his back with the destination of cupping his lovely backside. Chris clutched her hips for dear life, pounding away into Michael like his life hanged in the balance. He clenched his teeth, feeling her muscles cradling his cock.

Pike could feel the mounting tension of his orgasm approaching. He had to take Michael along for the ride. His fingers reached between their bodies, pressing against her clit. His hips and fingers mimicked the same rolling motion in perfect unison. Michael felt that magnetic pull of Chris. It made her lock eyes with him. “Come with me, Michael,” he said against her lips.

His tongue entered her mouth, undulating in the same rhythmic motion as his hips and fingers. The friction, coupled with the pleasure of his tongue, gave her body no choice but to submit. Chris could hear her breathing becoming more erratic. He knew her release was within reach. He unapologetically enticed it out.

Michael tore her mouth away from Chris to let out a wild scream with his name tumbling in it. The climax overwhelmed her in its sheer brutality. It hit her long and hard, making her lock her ankles around him. It caused violent contractions around Pike’s cock, compelling him to fuck her with uncontrollable abandon.

Michael felt herself slipping away due to the power of her orgasm siphoning all the strength from her body, but she held determined to see Chris come. He powerfully slammed into her one more time, causing his body to convulse into violent spasms, rocking both he and Michael almost off the bed. He ejaculated copious amounts of cum into Michael’s creamy, firm warmth. As he came, he braced his weight on his arms, arching his back. The muscles in his arms and neck pronounced.

Chris’s eyes wielded shut with his mouth open. The pleasure felt so intense it bordered on pain, causing him to make a loud wounded noise. Michael held him in her arms, watching in rapture. She never saw anything more beautiful. It was the last thing she saw before she succumbed to exhaustion.

Michael finally woke to a parched throat from the aftermath of their intense vocal lovemaking. She smiled at herself, feeling Chris spooned against her. His arm draped around her torso. They were somehow underneath the blanket. Michael expected to feel a messy flood of their shared fluids leaking out of her, but she felt clean. He must have tended to her during her sleep. They still had a couple of hours before their shift started.

Michael felt so happy. She began to believe she did deserve love. And she could share it with Chris. Michael could hear his soft breathing. She turned her neck to look at him, completely knocked out looking contented. His perfect hair, now suffering from a severe case of bed head. He never looked more beautiful.

She needed to get some water. She gently lifted Pike’s sleep heavy arm off her to rest on top of the blanket. She slowly got to her feet, wincing from the soreness between her legs. It was well worth it. The sex had been spectacularly magical. Even with her limited sexual experience, she knew that this was the best of the best. Michael looked forward to the countless times they would spend together in and out of bed.

After she finished her glass of water, she walked over to the main window. The _Discovery_ had distanced itself from the Rosette Nebula overnight, but its brilliance still could be easily seen from the far distance. Michael heard Chris’s footsteps padding behind her. He kissed her on the back of her neck, wrapping his arms around her. Like her, he was still naked.

“Good morning,” he said, his voice still coming out of sleep mode. She squeezed his hands. “It certainly is.” Chris gave a soft chuckle before pressing his lips against her temple. He looked out the window with her. “You seem to be fascinated with this nebula.”

She leaned back against him. “Who wouldn’t be fascinated with nebulas?”

He rested his chin on her shoulder. “True, but the Rosette has you spellbound.” Of course, _he_ would pick up on her subtleties. Michael pondered for a moment before answering.

“I feel the Rosette is so symbolic of me. I see myself as those new stars coming into their own power while the older ones are on the edges. They are still a part of me, but they do not define me as one thing, for I am constantly learning and growing.”

She stroked the back of his hand with her fingers. “That’s why I found the strength to tell you how much you mean to me, despite feeling cowardly right afterward.”

Chris turned her around by the waist to face him. He held this precious woman in his arms, feeling in awe. As his fingers touched her face, Chris’s eyes were clear and damp. He felt the somewhat unsettling realization in the pit of his stomach that despite his past demons with love, Michael Burnham had his heart forever like no other, no matter what happened going forward.

“You never stop taking my breath away. I am very grateful to it and Saru for helping you see how amazing you are.”

They fell into each other in a long, tight embrace. The cocooning was devoid of sexual passion. At this moment, it stemmed from deep soulful intimacy. The Rosette continued casting its glow upon them as if it bestowed its blessing, even as the _Discovery_ bid it farewell.

***End***


End file.
